Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $1$ and the product of $9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-6$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $9x$ $9x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (9x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ What is $-7$ plus $\color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ $-6(9x+1)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(9x+1)-7$.